Increasing energy costs and an increase in environmental consciousness have given rise to an increase in interest in the monitoring of electricity consumption in the home and the workplace.
Mains current monitoring devices are known. For example, it is known to provide a resistive element in series with a mains connector of a consumer product to provide a measurement of mains current drawn by the consumer product. Such a resistive element is incorporated in the consumer product or forms part of an adapter that is plugged into a mains socket and to which the consumer product is connected.
It is an object for the present invention to provide an improved current measuring apparatus that is operative to measure current drawn from a mains electricity supply.